L'âge des tourments
by La-confrerie-des-psychopathes
Summary: Qui aurait pu croire qu'Isalis, voleuse Brétonne condamnée au billot, fusse l'enfant de dragon ? Personne, bien évidemment, et surtout pas cette bande d'incapables d'Impériaux qui pensent pouvoir la recruter dans leur armée après avoir voulu lui couper la tête. Car après tout, le Dovhakiin peut bien se permettre de les envoyer paitre et de faire ami-ami avec des Daedras !
1. Helgen ou la ville maudite

**Salut à tous ~**

 **Ici Sora de la confrérie des psychopathes pour vous offrir en exclusivité une série de one-shot sur la vie de notre très cher Dohvakiin, des instants de sa vie, tout ça tout ça ... Dans mon cas, ce sera une Brétonne nommée Isalis ~**

 **Je ne posterais pas ''régulièrement'' étant donné que mon emploi du temps ne me le permet pas, mais je posterais chaque OS dès qu'il sera terminé !**

 **Disclaimer : Skyrim et tout son merveilleux univers appartient à Bethesda, mais Isalis est à moi, rien qu'à moi. e.e**

 **Rated : T, mais ça risque de varier selon les chapitres ...**

 **Voilà voilà, bonne lecture**

* * *

C'était décidément une très mauvaise journée. Isalis avait volé un précieux bijoux dans un petit village dont elle ignorait le nom et en fuyant, elle avait été capturée par les Impériaux. Mauvais journée, très mauvaise journée.

Poings liés, assise sagement dans une carriole, avec en face un Sombrage et un homme qui n'avait pas l'air de s'être lavé depuis des siècles. Le Sombrage lui parla, très poli mais il n'attira pas plus son attention qu'un troupeau de chèvre traversant un village. Elle gonfla les joues, dépitée. Elle allait être tuée, comme tout ces hommes. Elle allait être tuée, et elle n'avait que vingt ans.

A coté d'elle, un homme gronda. Il était habillé différemment, si bien qu'intriguée, Isalis se mit à le fixer avec attention. Il n'était pas spécialement vieux, et la dépassait bien de deux têtes. Il était vrai qu'elle n'était pas bien grande, mais celui-là l'était bien trop à son goût. Elle détestait devoir lever la tête pour parler à quelqu'un. Lui, il était bâillonné, et elle, elle avait une furieuse envie de fuir. Fuir loin, le plus loin possible de la mort qui l'attendait à bras ouverts.

L'attelage ralentit le rythme quand ils approchèrent d'Helgen. La fin du voyage, comme l'avait si bien dit l'un de ses compagnons d'infortune. Un cheval hennit, et Isalis sentit son heure venir.

Ses grands yeux verts se perdirent dans le vide, et une unique larme roula sur sa joue. C'était un joli brin de fille, pas très grande, et mince, au visage rond dont les grands yeux de biche mis en valeur par des cheveux brun-roux coupés en un carré dégradé.

Elle avait toujours été la fierté de ses Bretons de parents et avait été élevé dans le respect de l'autre et la n'avait jamais été faite pour cette vie. Elle n'en avait jamais voulu. Ce qu'elle aimait, c'était les aventures palpitantes, les grands rires entre amis au coin d'un bière dans une taverne. Pas tenir un vieux commerce miteux en Haute-Roche, se marier et avoir des enfants. Et voilà où ses rêves de grandeur l'avait menée. Le billot où sa tête roulerait bientôt.

La charrette s'arrêta finalement. Le grand général Tulius était là, monté sur son cheval blanc, discutant sereinement avec des agents du Talmor sans se soucier que des gens seraient assassinés d'ici peu. Isalis se mordit les lèvres avec fureur. Qu'ils soient maudits, ces soldats, qu'il soient maudits pour les exécuter comme des vulgaires animaux.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de ruminer de sombres vengeances que déjà, on les faisait sortir de leur véhicules. On les compta, on les classa, et les soldats prenaient des notes sur leur fichue liste. Ce fut le tour d'Isalis.

Le regard fier, elle descendit et se posta devant le soldat qui comptait sa carriole. Un autre Impérial la fouilla une énième fois, vérifia que ses liens étaient solides, et on l'interrogea sur son identité. Elle s'appelait Isalis Amedee, était une brétonne de vingt ans et allait mourir dans moins de dix minutes. On lui fit cependant comprendre qu'il y avait une erreur avec elle. Oh, mais certainement. Il serait temps de s'en rendre compte, surtout après avoir assassiné un homme de sang froid qui s'était enfui à pieds, les poings liés.

On la fit cependant stationner avec les autres condamnés. Elle était une voleuse, alors elle devrait mourir. Son corps serait envoyé en Haute-Roche. Quelle délicate attention que voilà.

On exécuta un premier homme, puis un deuxième jusqu'à ce que ce fusse son tour. Alors elle avança, le visage grave, dépassant ses deux compagnons de chariots, dont le plus grand, celui qui était bâillonné, lui jeta un regard encourageant. Elle mourrait dans la dignité, cela ne ferait aucun doute là-dessus, et elle serait soutenue par les autres prisonniers. Tout le monde ici savait qu'elle ne faisait pas parti de l'attaque. C'était juste une voleuse qui était passé par le mauvais chemin au mauvais moment.

Isalis soupira quand elle se mit à genoux, face au billot. Son sang battait dans ses veines, et dans un dernier regard vers le ciel, elle ferma les yeux, et attendit la mort. Un rugissement loin vit perturber les cris de rages des prisonniers et les beaux discours des Impériaux. Isalis rouvrit les yeux brusquement. Au loin, derrière les montagnes, un masse noire s'approchait.

Qu'était-ce donc ? Un Mammouth volant ? Un très gros oiseau ? Quoi qu'il en soit, peu rassurée, la jeune femme gigota en lançant parfois des regards mauvais au bourreau qui commençait déjà à lever sa hache. C'est alors que la créature se posa lourdement sur la tour qui les surplombait tous, faisait trembler le sol violemment. Le bourreau tomba et un rugissement puissant déchira le ciel, faisant tourbillonner les nuages. Ce fut la panique.

Bien décidée à rester en vie, Isalis roula sur le coté et se releva avec peine tandis que le dragon – puisque c'en était un – crachait des gerbes de flammes immense. Suivant des soldats Sombrages, elle trouva refuge dans une autre tour. On ferma la porte juste après son arrivée. Essoufflée, elle prit appui contre le mur de pierre, et autour d'elle, les gens s'affairaient.

L'homme bâillonné avait été libéré et donnait des ordres rapidement aux autres. Quand on s'apercevait enfin de sa présence, l'un des soldat qui avait fait le voyage avec elle s'approcha lui conseilla de rester avec eux. Un autre souffla quelque chose que la demoiselle n'entendit pas, mais que l'homme qui donnait des ordres comprit manifestement.

« - Les légendes n'incendient pas des villages entiers ! »

C'était bien vrai, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de débattre sur le sujet car déjà, des hurlements montaient partout dans Helgen. On soigna rapidement les blessés, Isalis apporta même ses maigres compétences en soins pour aider ceux qui en avaient besoin. Par chance, elle n'avait pas une seule égratignure. Il fallut bientôt partir, alors la petite troupe se mit en route. On gravit les marches deux à deux de la tour et un bruit se fit entendre.

Ulfric Sombrage, car c'était son nom, ordonna à ce que l'on s'arrête et au même moment, le mur de la tour s'effondra violemment. Le Dragon était là. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ceux d'Isalis. Il la fixait d'un air curieux, de ses énormes yeux rouges. Et elle était là, figée par la peur, face à cette gigantesque bête.

Un soldat hurla et se jeta devant la créature en faisant mine de vouloir lui donner un coup de hache. Il fut brûlé vif, et quand le jet de feu se fut enfin arrêté, le Dragon avait disparu. Isalis se décida enfin à bouger. Les marches qui menait en haut de la tour étaient devenues inutilisables. Il fallait passer par le trou dans le mur. La terrasse d'une maison un peu plus bas pourrait suffire à les faire passer. Elle fut la première à se jeter dans le vide pour atterrir sur le plancher en bois. Les autres suivirent.

Derrière la maison, des Impériaux tentaient vainement de s'échapper avec les restant de villageois. Alors qu'ils avançaient vers la porte du village, celui qui menait la troupe fut fauché en pleine course par la bête. Isalis se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Ils ne pourraient pas sortir aussi facilement.

« - On peut passer par le Donjon » proposa l'un des Sombrage. Et c'était là une très bonne idée, qu'Isalis salua avec détermination. Oui, il passerait par le Donjon. Ralof, le soldat qui avait fait route avec elle dans la carriole, prit la tête de l'expédition. Il connaissait bien le village, et était probablement le seul à connaître le chemin le plus rapide vers leur seule échappatoire. Alors qu'ils longeaient un des murs de la ville, un ombre passa au dessus d'eux.

« - Arrêtez-vous, et ne faites pas un seul petit bruit ! » Souffla alors Isalis avec angoisse. Et ses craintes furent fondée car aussitôt, le Dragon se posa sur le mur. Il était si grand que son cou dépassait largement, si bien qu'il ne pouvait voir le petit groupe en dessous de lui. Isalis retint son souffle, et ses poings encore liés se serrèrent à en faire blanchir leurs jointures. Sa mâchoire se contracta tandis que la créature cracha encore une immense gerbe de flamme.

Puis il repartir de nouveau et ce fut le signal pour avancer. On crapahuta ainsi pendant dix minutes jusqu'à arriver dans une petite cour qui donnait sur le porte du donjon. C'était ici, et alors que Ralof tendait une main tremblant pour ouvrir cette porte de bois et qu'on venait de la libérer de ses liens, un autre homme déboula dans l'endroit, complètement essoufflé. C'était celui qui avait vérifié son identité à sa sortie du chariot. Elle le regarda d'un air courroucé tandis qu'il s'approchait d'eux en courant.

« - Espèce de traîtres ! » Hurla-t-il alors à l'intention de Ralof et des autres.

Isalis haussa un sourcil, tandis qu'il se planta face audit traître. Ce dernier l'ignora superbement et tenta d'ouvrir la porte, sans succès. L'impérial attrapa l'épaule du Sombrage et le força à se tourner. Isalis en profita pour sortir les crochets qu'elle avait caché dans son haut, et s'approcha de la porte pour l'ouvrir

« - Hors de mon chemin, on s'enfuit cette fois, Hadvar. Tu ne nous arrêteras pas cette fois ! »

Ralof n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier ce nouveau venu, si bien qu'il le repoussa violemment pour essayer de voir comment se débrouillait la brétonne. Isalis jeta un regard à l'impérial qui reculait, furieux. Elle venait d'ouvrir la porte et les autres commencèrent à avancer pour entrer, puis cria un ''Attendez'' qui les fit tous stopper le mouvement et désigna Hadvar.

« - Il vient avec nous. »

Ulfric haussa un sourcil hautain, et la regarda comme si elle était devenue folle.

« - Sûrement pas ! » Ajouta Ralof aussitôt, mais sans compter sur la détermination à toute épreuve de la jeune Brétonne qui se dressa à l'encadrement de la porte et les empêcha de passer.

« - Écoutez, on est une dizaine et il est tout seul. Au moindre comportement douteux, on a qu'à le laisser en pâture au Dragon. Mais je veux qu'il vienne et ce n'est pas négociable ! Je suis une voleuse, pas un assassin. Et puis si vous voulez crocheter des serrures plus rapidement, vous avez tout intérêt à m'emmener avec vous. »

Ils finirent par céder. Elle avait bien raison après tout. Que pouvait donc faire cet Impérial face à ce bataillon de Sombrages. On se jeta à l'intérieur du Donjon alors que le Dragon se posait sur la cour. Ils survivraient. Elle en était certaine. Après tout, elle avait survécut à sa mise à mort, et ils avaient échappés aux griffes du Dragon. Que pourrait-il leur arriver de pire ? Ah, elle se sentait plus vivante que jamais se jeta dans les couloirs en riant à gorge déployée. Qu'ils viennent donc, les ennuis. Elle les accueillerait bras ouverts.


	2. Sanguin ou le débuts des ennuis

Elle était là, le regard perdu dans les flammes de l'âtre de l'auberge de la Jument Pavoisée. Isalis attendait, que le temps passe, que la vie continue, que son poulet soit enfin servit, peut-être.

Elle avait réussit à sortir du donjon d'Helgen, et ceux qui l'avaient accompagné avaient tous survécut. De la chance ? Sûrement. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'illustre Ulfric Sombrage n'avait même pas prit la peine de remercier ses compagnons, et s'en était allé rejoindre sa ville avec le reste de sa minuscule armée.

Ralof et Hadvar, eux, avaient préféré rentrer à Rivebois. Isalis les avait accompagné, ne sachant où aller, et avait eu l'immense bonheur d'avoir un toit sous lequel se reposer grâce à son ami Sombrage. Lui et l'impérial avaient tous deux tenté de la faire basculer chacun de leur coté, mais ne voulant pas prendre parti à cette stupide guerre, elle avait refusé net.

Et il s'en était passé des choses après. Elle avait rejoint Blancherive pour avertir le jarl du retour des dragons et de l'état d'Helgen, mais le Grand Balgruuf avait préféré l'envoyer partir à la chasse aux cailloux.

Comme il y avait de l'argent à la clef, la demoiselle avait accepté, sans compter sur l'aide de qui que ce soit, bien sûr. N'ayant pas un sou en poche pour recruter un mercenaire, elle y était allé toute seule, et avait grand peine à en ressortir.

Cela lui avait valu un bras cassé à cause d'un draugr pingre qui n'avait visiblement pas voulu qu'elle prenne sa pierre de dragon. Et elle avait trouvé d'étranges écritures sur un mur. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire, mais l'image de ces symboles tournoyait dans sa tête.

Et puis il avait eu ce dragon. Un semaine après son excursion, alors que son bras se remettait lentement mais sûrement, un garde était venu la chercher sous ordre du jarl. Il était bien gentil, le Balgruuf, de vouloir qu'elle tue un dragon alors qu'elle s'était échappé avec beaucoup de peine d'une ville mise à feu et à sang par un dragon, et qu'elle avait été accompagnée par des soldats entraînés.

Pourtant, elle l'avait fait. Elle avait tué ce maudit dragon, d'une flèche chanceuse dans l'œil, et elle avait absorbé son âme, et avait crié après s'être souvenu instinctivement des écritures draconiques. Isalis était une enfant de dragon.

Oh, et que pouvait-il lui arriver de pire à présent ? Rien, probablement. Quand le monde allait savoir qui elle était, la pauvre fille pourrait alors dire adieu à la discrétion. Elle n'avait pas à se plaindre, on l'avait nommé thane, elle avait Lydia, son huscarl, et possédait une petite maison, offerte en cadeau par le conseiller de Balgruuf, Avenicci. Pourtant, tout ce qu'elle voulait à présent, c'était son poulet et une bonne pinte d'hydromel.

Alors qu'elle commençait à désespérer de ne jamais avoir son repas, un homme en robe de prêtre s'approcha, tout guilleret, le sourire au lèvres. Isalis le jaugea du regard et le laissa s'installer à sa table.

\- Hé, vous m'avez l'air de bien tenir l'alcool … Un petit concours de boisson, ça vous dit ?

Elle haussa un sourcil. Il était vrai qu'elle ne se laissait pas facilement abattre, mais elle ne connaissait pas cet homme, et si elle venait à perdre, elle ne pourrait répondre de rien.

\- Je m'appelle Sam, enchaîna-t-il avec le même entrain dans la voix, et vous ?

\- Isalis.

Il s'extasia alors, trouvant son nom fort agréable, et tandis qu'il lui expliquait toutes ses victoires passées, il intercepta une serveuse pour lui commander trois bouteilles du meilleur hydromel de la région.

\- Hé ben dites donc, vous avez pas peur des dépenses, vous, s'étonna la jeune fille tandis regardait la serveuse partir.

\- Non, en effet, mais l'hydromel vaut bien toutes les dettes du monde.

Isalis n'était certainement pas d'accord, mais elle n'allait certainement pas le contredire. Entre temps, on lui servit son poulet et un verre d'eau, qu'elle partagea avec son compagnon de boisson qui la remercia chaleureusement.

En attendant les bouteilles, Isalis lui parla de ses derniers jours passés au service du jarl, de ses ennuis quotidien, d'Helgen et de la raison de son exécution … Et Sam l'écoutait avec un très fort intérêt, secouant parfois la tête quand elle lui narrait des éléments forts. Elle passa son passé sous silence, n'ayant pas très envie de revenir sur de mauvais souvenirs.

Les bouteilles arrivèrent enfin. L'homme déboucha une premier et servit Isalis avant de se servir lui même.

\- Cul sec ?

Elle approuva et à la seconde d'après elle avala le contenu entier du récipient.

\- Alors ? Demanda Sam avec curiosité.

\- Peuh, ce n'était que le premier verre, vous pensiez que j'allais crier défaite aussi tôt ?

Il ria un peu puis se resservit un deuxième verre, puis un troisième. Les deux premières bouteilles finies, Isalis commençait à ne plus y voir très clair, et s'affala sur sa chaise pour reprendre son souffle. Commençant à avoir trop chaud, elle enleva sa cape et son manteau de fourrure, dévoilant son armure en cuir, légère et élégante.

\- Je gagne ! S'esclaffa alors Sam, tout aussi ivre que sa compagne de boisson.

\- Sûrement pas, je n'ai pas encore dis mon dernier mot !

Et ainsi continua leur duel des plus engagé. Il fallait à présent finir la dernière bouteille. Les autres clients, intrigués, étaient venus admirer le duel de feu des deux concurrents. Lydia avait d'ailleurs rassemblé les affaires de sa thane pour éviter tout vol.

Alors qu'Isalis pensait avoir gagné, Sam roulant presque sous la table, elle sentait sa tête devenir soudainement plus lourde et le noir envahit son champs de vision. A la seconde d'après, il ne lui resta qu'un vague souvenir de cette soirée.

* * *

Lorsque la jeune femme se réveilla, la première chose qu'elle vit fut le visage mécontent d'une prêtresse de Dibella au dessus du sien.

\- Ah, vous voilà réveillé, vous !

\- Hein ? Grogna la Brétonne.

\- Ne faites pas comme si vous ne vous rappeliez pas d'avoir saccagé mon temple, vermine !

Isalis, complètement déboussolé, s'assit sur le lit dans lequel on l'avait installée. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne reconnut pas le moins du monde l'endroit où elle était.

\- Pardonnez-moi de vous poser cette question, mais … Où suis-je !

La prêtresse se massa les tempes, visiblement très énervé par la perte de mémoire de la plus jeune.

\- A Markart, jeune fille. Vous avez débarqué ici complètement ivre avec votre ami et avez tout saccagé. Et puis après, vous vous êtes évanouie.

\- Oh, souffla honteusement Isalis, je suis désolée. Il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner ?

L'autre soupira bruyamment, puis lui désigna l'intégralité de la pièce d'un geste las.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à ranger la pièce, et ce sera oublié.

Isalis retroussa ses manches, et se mit au travail. Il y avait partout des morceaux de verre disséminés, provenant sûrement d'une bouteille d'alcool. Il y avait également des assiettes fêlée, et d'autres objets tordus et inutilisables.

Quand elle eut tout rangé et rassemblé, elle jeta les objets dans la fosse à ordure. Elle revint voir aussitôt la prêtresse qui l'observait adossé à une colonne de pierre au fond de la pièce.

\- Désolée de vous déranger encore, mais il semblerait que j'ai commis pas mal d'erreurs au court de la nuit. Sauriez vous où je peux trouver Sam ? L'homme qui m'accompagnait ?

\- Non, je ne sais pas où il s'est enfuit. Mais vous parliez d'une chèvre … A … Heu, attendez … A Fort Ivar, il me semble.

Isalis la remercia chaleureusement avant de partir au plus vite. Fort Ivar était loin, très loin de Markart, à plusieurs heures plus précisément. Mais elle savait que si elle se dépêchait, elle pourrait atteindre le petit village avant la fin de la journée.

Elle acheta un cheval à l'entrée de la ville, et se mit en route. La journée passa très rapidement, si bien que lorsqu'elle atteint enfin les murets entourant le village, il faisait déjà nuit. Bien décidée, à trouver de quoi retournait cette histoire de chèvres, elle entra dans l'auberge et alla voir directement la patronne. Elle serait sûrement au courant des dernières nouvelles du coin.

Quand elle la vit approcher, son visage s'éclaira d'un immense sourire et sans saluer sa potentielle cliente, elle cria à haute voix à l'intention de quelqu'un dans la salle !

\- Hé, Ennis, viens donc voir qui nous rend visite !

Un raclement de chaise se fit entendre, et Isalis se retourna pour voir qui pouvait bien la connaître ici. C'était un fermier, visiblement furieux, qui approchait à grand pas.

\- Vous … VOUS ! Vous êtes cette fichue femme qui m'a volé ma merveilleuse Gleda ! Vous m'avez volé ma chèvre et ...

Isalis n'écouta pas plus et haussa un sourcil. Volé une chèvre ? Pour quoi faire ? Elle ne volait que l'or et le bijoux, qu'aurait-elle pu bien faire de cette bestiole ?

\- … Pour la vendre à un géant qui plus est !

Isalis manqua de s'étrangler.

\- A un géant ? Vous êtes fou !

\- Sûrement pas ! S'indigna le fermier. Et vous allez me la rendre sur le champs !

Elle laissa échapper un long soupir, accablée par tous les problèmes qui lui tombaient dessus en rafale. Plus jamais elle ne toucherait à un goûte d'hydromel.

\- Très bien, très bien, je partirais demain à l'aube et …

\- NON, l'interrompit-il de sa voix tonitruante, vous y allez maintenant ! Je ne veux pas que ce géant mange ma chèvre pendant que vous vous la coulez douce ici !

Isalis se retint de lui dire d'aller la chercher tout seul, mais comme elle se sentait coupable de lui avoir volé sa chèvre, elle se força à repartir. Et puis pourquoi tenait-il tant à cette chèvre ? Si c'était pour faire les Dieux seuls savaient … ? Oh, préféra penser à autre chose, soudainement dégoûtée.

\- Bon, et il est où ce géant ?

\- Oh, pas loin, il y a une vallée à quelques lieux de la sortie sud de la ville. C'est là que vous le trouverez.

Elle reprit aussitôt sa route, lassée par ces allers-retours qu'elle faisait à travers Bordeciel. Elle parvint à la vallée, une bonne demi heure plus tard lancée au grand galop, et elle put voir en effet le fameux géant assit sur un énorme rocher. Elle descendit de son cheval et l'attacha à l'arbre avant de s'approcher un peu du camps du géant. N'osant cependant pas trop s'approcher de cet être immense, elle garda ses distances.

\- Heu … Hum … S'il-vous-plaît ? Monsieur le géant ? Hého, ici ! Cria-t-elle à l'intention de la créature qui tourna son énorme tête vers elle. Heu … Voilà, en fait, hier soir, je vous ai vendu une chèvre, qui appartenait en réalité à un fermier. Je … je l'ai volé, voyez-vous ? Et il faut vraiment que je la lui redonne. Vous voulez bien me la rendre ?

Le géant tourna alors un de ses immenses doigts pour lui désigner son cheval au loin. Isalis écarquilla alors les yeux, confuse.

\- Hein, mon cheval ? Vous plaisantez, je fais comment pour rentrer sinon ? Non, je peux vous donnez autre chose, sinon et …

Le géant se leva alors, et la terre trembla violemment, manquant de faire tomber la jeune femme. L'air de la créature ne laissait présager rien du bon, si bien que la brétonne recula de trois pas et leva ses mains au niveau de sa tête en signe de paix.

\- Okay, okay, c'est bon, je vous donne le cheval. Je rentrerais à pieds, tant pis, ajouta-t-elle en baissant la voix.

La transaction faite, la demoiselle repartit les larmes aux yeux avec sa chèvre. Devoir faire le chemin inverse à pieds la désespérait, mais savoir qu'elle venait de perdre une centaine de pièces d'or la rendait encore plus désespérée.

Le matin commençait à pointer quand elle rentra enfin à Fort Ivar, épuisée. Le fermier l'accueillit avec de grands cris victorieux et étreignit sa chèvre dans ses bras.

\- Ah, au fait, fit-elle à l'attention du fermier, quand je vous ai volé de votre chèvre, aurais-je évoqué quoi que ce soit ?

L'autre fronça les sourcils, mais trop content d'avoir récupéré son bien, il lui répondit sans la moindre hésitation.

\- Attendez que je me souvienne … Ah, oui, vous parliez d'une marchande de Blancherive à qui vous aviez acheté une bague. Et le reste, je ne m'en souviens pas.

Elle le remercia comme elle l'avait fait avec la prêtresse de Dibella, puis monta dans une charrette de voyage en direction de la ville d'où elle était partir deux jours plus tôt.

Elle débarqua le lendemain à Blancherive, les yeux soulignés de lourdes cernes violettes à force de parcourir Bordeciel de long en large. Il faisait beau, et l'atmosphère était agréable, pourtant, Isalis transpirait à grosses gouttes. Pourvu que la marchande ne lui fasse pas rembourser l'anneau.

Alors qu'elle traversait la place marchande, Ysolda s'approcha d'elle à grands pas, visiblement très mécontente.

\- Ainsi, vous êtes enfin de retour … Écoutez, j'ai été suffisamment patiente et vous m'êtes toujours redevable.

Isalis papillonna des yeux une fois, puis deux avant d'essayer de cogiter, sans succès.

\- Pardon ?

\- Oh, que se passe-t-il ? Vos fiançailles ont été rompues ? Écoutez, si vous me ramenez l'alliance nous serons quittes !

Et là, c'en fut trop.

\- QUELLES FIANCAILLES ?

\- C'est vraiment dommage, continua Ysolda sans prêter attentions aux cris désespérés de la jeune femme, j'attendais ce mariage avec beaucoup d'impatiente. Vous aviez dit que les invités seraient triés sur le volet.

La brétonne crut défaillir. Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire durant cette nuit ? Et le pire, avec qui s'était-elle fiancé ?

\- Vous savez … ce que j'ai fais ? Demande Isalis d'une voix effacée.

\- Vous l'avez donné à votre fiancée ! Vous ne savez plu où vous l'avez quittée ? Et après m'avoir raconté votre merveilleuse rencontre au bosquet de Sorbrume ? Je comprend pourquoi elle vous a quitté !

Bosquet de Sorbrume … ''Elle'' … Isalis vint à se demander si elle n'était pas en train de cauchemarder.

\- Heu … Hum. Qui était-ce, ma fiancée ?

Les yeux d'Ysolda s'écarquillèrent.

\- Comment avez vous pu oublier ? C'est la plus belle histoire que j'aie jamais entendu ! Vous vous êtes rencontré à la pleine lune, sous le plus grand arbre du bosquet de Sorbrume, entourés de lucioles. On ne voir ça que dans les livres !

Les nerfs de la Brétonne lâchèrent. Elle n'était certes jamais violente, mais là, il y avait urgence dans ses priorités.

\- Dites moi exactement ce que j'ai dis la dernière fois ! Et vite !

\- Houlà, je vous préférais quand vous aviez bu ! Siffla la marchande en fronçant les sourcils. Vous aviez dit que la cérémonie se déroulerait à Morvunskar et que votre ami Sam serait votre témoin.

Ne ne prenant même pas congé d'Ysolda, Isalis prit le chemin le plus direct en direction des portes de la ville. Et c'était reparti pour un tour. Elle n'aurait jamais la paix. Et puis comment avait-elle pu traverser tout Bordeciel en une nuit ? C'était à en devenir fou.

Quand la demoiselle parvint enfin à Sorbrume, un profond malaise s'installa. Il y avait là une petite cabane en bois, qui était décorée de crane d'animaux … Et aussi humains. Isalis déglutit, et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour appeler le résident.

\- Heu, y'a quelqu'un ?

Une harfreuse sortit du cabanon. Le cœur de la jeune fille manqua plusieurs battement, et elle resta là, complètement horrifié face à la créature emplumée.

\- Mon amour, fit l'autre, j'ai tant attendu ton retour pour consommer notre union !

Isalis recula d'un bon mètre pour approfondir la distance entre elles deux.

\- En fait, j'aimerais récupérer l'anneau. Si, heu … Si ça ne te dérange pas !

L'autre sembla s'offusquer.

\- Comment ? Tu veux l'offrir à cette catin d'Esméralda, celle aux plumes de jais, c'est ça ? Je ne le permettrais pas !

Et aussitôt, elle balança une boule de feu sur Isalis qui esquiva de justesse en roulant ur le coté. Elle sortit son épée, mais jugea bon de l'étourdir à coup de Fus Roh Dah. Alors qu'elle lançait son cri sur la harpie, Isalis profita d'un moment d'inattention pour se jeter sur elle. Alors, elle lui enfonça son épée dans le cœur.

Avec horreur, elle regarda l'harfreuse s'effondrer. Elle n'avait pas voulu la tuer. Pourtant, il y avait une part d'elle qui était soulagée. Comment avait-elle pu se fiancer à cette créature sans se faire tuer ?

La brétonne passa le reste de sa journée à creuser une tombe pour la défunte, puis lui reprit l'anneau avant de la mettre dans le trou creusé et de la recouvrir de terre. A présent, elle devait se rendre à Morvunskar.

L'arrivée dans les ruines ne fut pas mieux que sa rencontre avec sa pseudo fiancée : il y avait des mages noirs sur place qui étaient bien décidés à ne pas la laisser passer. Ils finirent tous comme l'harfreuse. La traversée des ruines ne fut pas non plus une partie de plaisir, Isalis jouant plus sur la discrétion que sur la force pour pouvoir retrouver Sam et avoir des explications.

Peut-être n'était-il plus là. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle eut grand mal à détourner l'attention d'un groupe de mages au sommet d'un escaliers pour pouvoir traverser un portail magique. Elle était persuadé que c'était ce qui les avait mené ici, en surprenant une conversation, et que s'ils ne pouvaient pas le traverser, peut-être qu'elle, elle le pourrait.

C'est ce qu'il se passa, en effet, et Isalis eut l'étrange surprise de se retrouver dans une espèce de foret brumeuse, avec des ponts en pierre un peu partout et des lumières pour éclairer le chemin. Elle suivit la route avec curiosité.

Il était là. Sam. Dans une petite clairière, avec un centre une énorme table à laquelle étaient attablés diverses personnes. Son ami fit un large sourire en la voyant approcher, et l'acceuillit avec un grand signe amical.

\- Vous êtes ici ! Je commençais à penser que vous n'arriveriez peut-être jamais !

Isalis haussa un sourire, et ne lui rendit pas son sourire. Il lui devait des explications, et vite.

\- On est où, exactement ?

\- Je pensais que vous ne vous souviendriez pas de notre premier voyage ici. La nuit a été longue. Vous avez largement mérité votre béton.

Elle l'interrompit d'un geste.

\- Quel bâton ?

\- Mais enfin, s'exclama Sam, celui que je vous avais promis si vous gagniez !

Isalis se gratta l'arrière du crâne. Elle ne s'en souvenait absolument pas.

\- Ah. Désolée.

Sam se mit à rire.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, parce que voyez-vous …

Il laissa sa phrase en suspense, et à la seconde d'après, une brume violette et épaisse le recouvrit, le faisant disparaître pour laisser place à un Daedra. Sa peau était d'un noir de cendre, couverte de peintures rouges, et il portait sur le haut du crane deux cornes noires. Isalis cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait là de son ami Sam.

\- … J'avais seulement besoin d'un prétexte pour vous encouragez à visiter le vaste monde et à répandre la joie.

Elle en resta bouche bée. Elle n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours, voyageant plus qu'autre chose, et s'était faite disputée par un grand nombre de personne.

\- Et vous l'avez fait, ajouta-t-il, cela fait au moins cent ans que je ne m'étais pas amusé ainsi.

Isalis vit rouge, et elle attrapa l'autre par les épaules, prenant soin de ne pas se faire mal avec tous les piques de son armure.

\- Alors tout ceci n'était qu'une vulgaire blague ? Vous plaisantez ?

\- Une blague ? UNE BLAGUE ? Le prince Daedra de la débauche ne donne pas de simples ''blagues''.

Il avait l'air tout aussi mécontent, mais le regard noir et empli de reproches que lui lançait Isalis n'avait rien à lui envier.

\- Ce n'était peut-être qu'une simple distraction, au début, continua ''Sam'', mais je me suis vite rendu compte que vous feriez un bien meilleur usage de mon bâton païen.

La brétonne haussa les épaules et le lâcha, toujours aussi énervée.

\- Votre bâton, je m'en fiche, vous pouvez vous le fourrer là où je pense.

Il se mit à rire, fortement amusé par l'expression qu'avait employé la demoiselle.

\- Quel langage fleuri que voilà ! Vous me plaisez, allez, prenez-le, je suis sûr qu'il vous plaira.

Et il lui fourra l'objet entre les mains. Isalis l'observa un instant, puis contente de son aspect élégant, elle préféra le garder.

\- Merci, j'imagine, souffla-t-elle.

\- Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi ! Allez, il est tant que je vous libère, ça na doit pas être amusant de rester ici enfermé. Je viendrais vous rendre visite, si vous le voulez bien.

Elle hocha la tête, un demi sourire encore accroché aux lèvres. A l'instant d'après, le noir envahit sa vision, et elle se retrouva avec surprise à l'auberge de la jument pavoisée.

Isalis était allongée dans un lit, et Lydia, qui était là, accourut vers elle.

\- Mon thane ! Comme je suis soulagée, vous voilà réveillée.

Isalis s'assit sur son lit, la tête lourde et le regard brumeux.

\- Hein ?

\- Vous vous êtes évanouie après avoir remporté votre duel. On vous a porté ici et vous avez dormi jusqu'à ce midi.

Isalis fronça les sourcils. Tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve ? Cela avait été pourtant réel. Elle se leva, et au moment de sortir, Lydia la rappela.

\- Mon thane, vous avez oublié quelque chose.

Il s'agissait du bâton que lui avait offert Sam. Isalis ouvrit grand les yeux, et alla le chercher. Sur la table de chevet, une lettre attira son attention. Elle la prit et la lu avec attention.

« _On se refait cette nuit mémorable quand tu veux ! Le mariage avec la harfreuse en moins peut-être !_

 _Sanghin (Sam)_ »

Isalis esquissa un sourire. Finalement, cela n'avait pas été un rêve. Elle avait bel et bien passé la nuit la plus étrange de sa vie avec un Daedra.


End file.
